The Bored Devil & The Annoyed Demon
by Ichshiroidiamond
Summary: Hiruma merasa bosan/ Agon sedang jengkel/ dan mereka berdua sama-sama ingin mengerjai orang./ apa yang akan terjadi saat setan dan iblis memutuskan saling bekerjasama?/ Never let a devil get bored especially when he has a demon as his partner in crime. CliffHiru, rate M for the language


Title : The Bored Devil & The Annoyed Demon

Rating : T/T+

Genre : Romance/Humor?

Length : Oneshoot

Warning : BL, Yaoi, OOC, Humor Gagal, Miss Typo, Grammar dipertanyakan, dll, dst, dsb, etc.

Pairing : Clifford D. Lewis x Yoichi Hiruma

Mr. Don x Agon Kongo

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Summary : Hiruma merasa bosan/ Agon sedang jengkel/ dan mereka berdua sama-sama ingin mengerjai orang./ apa yang akan terjadi saat setan dan iblis memutuskan saling bekerjasama?/ Never let a devil get bored especially when he has a demon as his partner in crime.

 **DO NOT LIKE**

 **DON'T READ**

 **I'VE WARNED YOU**

 **SO, HAPPY READING**

Yoichi Hiruma, putra tunggal dari Yuya Hiruma, siswa tingkat dua segaligus siswa terjenius di SMA Deimon dan merupakan kapten dan quarterback andalan Deimon Devil Bats. Semua orang tahu tentang kelicikan dan kesadisan Hiruma, tapi tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Hiruma juga memiliki sifat childish yang hanya diketahui oleh Musashi, Kurita, Sena, Mamori, dan tentu saja kekasih dari bocah nakal ini, yaitu Clifford D. Lewis. Bocah nakal adalah julukan yang diberikan Clifford untuk Hiruma karena jujur saja Clifford sering dibuat sakit kepala oleh Hiruma dengan tingkahnya yang diluar nalar manusia biasa(?). contohnya saja sebulan setelah mereka jadian Clifford dibuat kalap oleh Hiruma,

 _Flash back_

 _Clifford_ _yang waktu itu sedang ada jadwaal latihan di NFL mendapat telfon dari Kurita yang tiba-tiba mengatakan Hiruma tidak bisa datang ke sekolah untuk latihan, karena tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Hingga membut Clifford mengira Hiruma sedang sakit parah. Mendengar kabar itu tentu saja Clifford langsung berangkat ke Jepang dan melupakan latihannya di NFL. Namun saat dia tiba di apartment Hiruma, yang ia lihat adalah Hiruma yang dengan santainya duduk ditempat tidur dan memainkan laptopnya, selain itu dilihat dari sisi mana pun Hiruma tampak sehat tanpa kurang apa pun, lalu saat Clifford bertanya tentang ucapan Kurita,_

" _Aku memang tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur, karena aku sedang malas." Jawab Hiruma dengan santinya dan jawaban Hiruma sungguh membuat Clifford ingin menghajar dan memarahi bocah dihadapannya. Namun Clifford punya cara lain untuk menghukum Hiruma, 'hukuman' yang mengakibatkan Hiruma tidak bisa ikut latihan maupun ke sekolah selama seminggu. Tentu saja Hiruma memilih tidak masuk sekolah dari pada harus ke sekolah dengan resiko jadi bahan pembicaran karena cara jalannya yang seperti orang kena ambeyen, tapi Hiruma tidak marah pada Clifford walau pun sempat memaki Clifford saat Clifford akan kembali ke Amerika, ya, Hiruma tidak marah karena sesunggahnya dialah yang menyuruh Kurita untuk menelfon Clifford dan mengatakan dia tidak ikut latihan karena tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur. Alasan Hiruma melakukan hal itu sebenarnya adalah karena Hiruma sedang bosan dan walau dia tidak mau mengatakannya dengan lantang sebenarnya Hiruma merindukan Clifford. Dan sejak saat itu jika Clifford mendapat telfon dari Kurita yang mengatakan Hiruma sakit atau sejenisnya dia akan menelfon Musashi, Mamori atau Sena untuk memastikan bahwa berita itu benar atau tidak. Clifford juga memasukan 'Video Call Time' dalam agenda mingguannya untuk menghubungi setan kecil a.k.a Hiruma._

 _Flash Back End_

Sekarang tiga bulan sudah berlalu dan seorang Yoichi Hiruma sedang merasa bosan dia juga sedikit(baca: sangat) merindukan Clifford karena sudah tiga minggu ini kekasihnya itu tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Kenapa? Apa Clifford merasa bosan pada Hiruma? jawabannya bukan, bukan karena Clifford bosan pada Hiruma, karena bagi Clifford punya kekasih seorang Yoichi Hiruma+tingkah antiknya itu seperti pacaran dengan kartu poker, kau tidak akan tahu kartu apa yang kau dapat dan apa yang akan dihasilkan oleh kartu itu tapi jangan panggil dia invincible gambler kalau tidak bisa memainkan kartunya, dan jangan panggil dia Clifford D. Lewis kalau dia tidak bisa menghandle tingkah antik ukenya sendiri a.k.a Yoichi Hiruma. Lalu kenapa Clifford tidak menghubunginya sama sekali? Alasannya Clifford sedang melakukan training camp dengan anggota Pentagram dan NFL lainnya. Hiruma juga mengetahui akan hal itu, tapi sekali lagi Hiruma sedang bosan dan saat dia sedang bosan hanya satu yang bisa menghiburnya yaitu mengerjai orang dan karena dia sedang (walau dia tidak akan mengakuinya dengan lantang) merindukan kekasih arogannya tersebut, niat untuk mengerjai kekasihnya pun mucul lagi.

 **~The Bored Devil & The Annoyed Demon~**

Di tempat lain tepatnya di SMA Shinryuujin, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut panjang yang dimodel ala rege (maaf author lupa nama rambutnya) yang tak lain adalah Agon Kongo sedang uring-uringan sendiri, hingga membuat teman satu teamnya ngeri melihatnya. Mereka penasaran dan ingin bertanya tapi saat Ikkyu sang receiver akan melangkah maju, Agon yang seprtinya sedang PMS menggebrak meja disampingnya hingga hanjur dan membuat Ikkyu mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Unsui yang tak lain adalah kakak kembar Agon merasa heran dengan adiknya yang tiba-tiba uring-uringan sendiri, iya sih Agon selalu bikin masalah dan temperamental, tapi sebenarnya sejak dia kembali dari Youth Champion emosinya sedikit terkontrol dan tidak sering membuat masalah seperti biasanya. Dan saat Unsui menyelidikinya ternyata adiknya ini telah memiliki seorang kekasih yang bisa menjinakkannya.

'Yah, gimana nggak jinak? Kalau kekasihnya Agon-san adalah Mr. Don.' Itu adalah celetukan asal dari Ikkyu saat mereka melihat perubahan sikap Agon saat akan kembali ke Jepang dan mengetahui hubungan Agon dengan Mr. Don yang membuat Ikkyu dikejar-kejar oleh Agon dan mangsa Agon bertambah satu saat dengan sedengnya Monta berceletuk 'Wah, aku tidak menyangka kalau Agon-san itu adalah uke.' Mereka hampir jadi dendeng kalau saja Mr. Don tidak datang dan menghentikan Agon.

Nah, sekarang kenapa adiknya kembali uring-uringan seperti orang PMS yang kesetanan.

"Agon, kau kenapa?" Tanya Unsui dengan sabar, ya menghadapi adiknya memang harus ekstra sabar, dia sendiri heran kenapa Mr. Don mau dengan Agon.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Agon ketus.

"Tentu ini urusanku, karena kau baru saja merusak property sekolah dan karena kau adikku. Jadi katakana ada apa?" tanya Unsui sekali lagi.

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri." Jawab Agon masih dengan nada ketus. Melihat adiknya yang masih jauh dari kata tenang dan sepertinya membutuhkan sedikit privasi, akhirnya Unsui memutuskan untuk meminta pada anggota teamnya untuk memberikan waktu bagi mereka berdua untuk berbicara dan menyelesaikan entah apapun masalah Agon kali ini, karena itu lah tugasnya sebagai kakak kembar Agon.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin memberi tahu, biar aku yang menebaknya." Ucap Unsui setelah ia yakin tidak ada anggota teamnya yang akan mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Mr. Don?" tanya Unsui langsung pada intinya, karena basa basi bukanlah gayanya. Dan reaksi yang didapat Unsui dari pertanyaanya adalah Agon mendeatglarenya dan membanting kursi lalu berjalan meninggalkanya, tapi saat Agon melewatinya Unsui besumpah dia melihat semburat tipis di kedua pipi Agon yang membuat Unsui tercengang.

Kembali ke SMA Deimon, Hiruma yang sedang bosan tengah memainkan laptopnya, mencari inspirasi untuk mengerjai semenya. Saat dia sedang mengutak-atik facebooknya saat itulah dia melihat postingan foto yang diposting oleh salah satu teman(baca: budaknya) yaitu Juumonji. Foto itu tidak lain adalah fotonya dengan Agon yang diambil dari belakang Hiruma. Posisi Hiruma dan Agon difoto itu sedang berhadapan dan terkesan Agon sedang menciumnya, walau dalam kenyataanya saat itu Agon hanya menarik kerah baju Hiruma untuk mengintimidasi Hiruma walau sama sekali tidak mempan. Hiruma mengecek comment yang ada, dan Agon belum memberikan comment, sepertinya dia belum tahu. Saat dia melihat lagi foto itu tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila nangkring diotaknya. Hiruma pun langsung mendial nomor Agon yang bertuliskan Gimbal Sialan diHPnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik akhirnya Agon mengangkat telfonnya, dan sebelum Agon menyumpahinya Hiruma langsung berbicara.

"Hei Gimbal Sialan, aku tahu kau sedang galau karena si Raksasa Sialan yang belum menghubungimu selama tiga minggu ini, benarkan?" ucap Hiruma dengan santainya.

" _Huh? Apa maksudmu, Sampah? Dan bagaimana kau tahu dia belum menghubungiku?"_ Tanya Agon dengan nada kasar seperti biasanya.

"Tentu aku tahu Gimbal Sialan, karena si Raksasa Sialan dan si Hidung Pensil Sialan dengan anggota Pentagram+NFL lainnya sedang mengadakan training camp selama satu bulan penuh." Jelas Hiruma dengan durhakanya mengatai semenya sendiri.

" _Lalu? Untuk apa kau memberi tahuku?"_

"Karena aku punya rencana, tenang saja, kau juga akan mendapat keuntungan disini."

" _Apa?"_

"Aku menjamin kalau si Raksasa Sialan itu akan langsung terbang ke Jepang untuk menemuimu, tepat sedetik setelah training campnya selesai."

" _Memang apa rencanamu?"_

"Pertama buka akun Facebookmu, dan lihat gambar yang diupload salah satu HaHa bersaudara sialan, dan jangan comment apa pun."

" _Kalau kau tidak ingin aku mengomentarinya lalu apa gunanya aku melihatnya? Sebenarnya apa rencanamu, Sampah?"_

"Lihat saja fotonya, dan rencanaku adalah untuk membuat seme sialan kita cemburu. Kalau kau setuju datanglah ke SMA Deimon sepulang sekolah saat jam latihan." Jawab Hiruma yang langsung menutup telfonnya dan mulai merancang rencananya.

 **~The Bored Devil & The Annoyed Demon~**

Keesokan harinya, setelah selesai latihan pagi Hiruma mulai menjalankan rencananya yang sudah ia susun rapi diotaknya. Hiruma menyeringai senang ia yakin tidak akan ada yang menyadari rencananya. Hiruma berjalan kearah ruang club, dia berpapasan dengan Musashi yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruang club.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan, tapi usahakan untuk tidak membuat kekacauan yang terlalu besar." Ucap Musashi saat melihat seringai Hiruma.

"Sebaiknya kau jadi penonton saja pak tua sialan."

"Kali ini karena kau bosan atau karena kau merindukannya?" Tanya Musashi dengan nada usil yang tidak ia sembunyikan, kapan lagi bisa mengejek setan disampingnya ini.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi bersikap menyebalkan pak tua sialan?"

"Sejak aku terlalu lama bergaul denganmu mungkin, dan aku belajar dari ahlinya." Jawab Musashi dengan suara yang menyebalkan menurut Hiruma.

"Tenang saja aku akan jadi penonton yang baik." Lanjut Musashi sambil berlalu meninggalkan Hiruma.

Hiruma tidak menanggapi ucapan Musashi dan memilih untuk masuk ke ruang club untuk mengganti pakainya dan kembali ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran(baca: mengisi daftar hadirnya).

SKIP TIME

Seperti biasa usai jam sekolah seluruh anggota Deimon Devil Bats berlatih di lapangan sekolah. Tidak ada yang aneh semua normal seperti biasanya, semua anggota berlatih dengan giat dan tenang jika teriakan dan tembakan brutal Hiruma tidak dihitung. Semua tampak normal bagi para anggota (kecuali Hiruma) hingga tiba-tiba Agon Kongo datang menghampiri Hiruma. Agon dengan santainya mendekati Hiruma, lalu tangannya bergerak menyentuh kepala Hiruma. Tadinya anggota Deimon lainnya berfikir kalau Agon akan menghajar atau melakukan kekerasan sejenisnya pada Hiruma, akan tetapi hal yang berikutnya terjadi sangat diluar dugaan dan membuat orang yang melihatnya langsung shock. Hal berikutnya terjadi adalah Agon yang mengusap kepala Hiruma sekali lagi MENGUSAPNYA dan bukan memukulnya,

"Ganti uniformmu, ada tempat yang ingin kutunjukan padamu." Ucap Agon sambil tersenyum, sekali lagi Agon TERSENYUM pada Hiruma, tentu saja hal itu membuat anggota Deimon yang lainnya jawdrop dan merinding disaat bersamaan.

"Hm? Kemana?" Tanya Hiruma, dengan ekspresi yang membuat seluruh anggotanya menganga, Hiruma bertanya dengan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah kiri dan ekspresi penasaran yang entah bagaimana bisa terlihat polos.

"Tenang saja kau pasti akan menyukainya." Jawab Agon masih dengan senyum di wajahnya dan tangannya yang kini mengusap pipi Hiruma.

"Saa, mate ne, aku ganti uniformku dulu." Balas Hiruma dengan senyum manis. Sebelum pergi ke ruang ganti club Hiruma berhenti sejenak untuk berbicara pada Musashi.

"Pak Tua sialan, kau urus mereka dulu." Ucap Hiruma sambil berlalu ke ruang ganti club diikuti Agon.

Setelah mereka yakin Hiruma maupun Agon tidak mendengar mereka, para anggota Demon yang sempat berjawdroop ria kini mulai berbisik ria.

"Y-yang tadi beneran Hiruma-san?" Tanya Monta sedikit ragu antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"Kalau saja ada yang merekam adegan barusan kan lumayan untuk mengerjai iblis barusan." Ucap Juumonji.

"Aku merekamnya." Kata Togano sambil menunjukkan ponselnya.

"Kirimkan padaku." Perintah Juumonji sambil menguluarkan ponselnya.

"Sudah." Ucap Togano.

"Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan rekaman video itu Juumonji-kun?" Tanya Mamori yang baru sadar dari shocknya.

"Tentu saja menguploadnya di facebook group amefuto, memangnya apa lagi?" jawab Jyuumonji sambil mengutak-atik handphonenya untuk membuka akunnya. Saat Jyuumonji mengupload video tadi ke akun facebooknya ada sebuah status baru,

 **Hiruma Youichi is in relationship with Kongo Agon**

Like . Comment .

 **Kongo Agong is in relationship with Hiruma Youichi**

Like . Comment .

"HAH?"

"HAAH?"

"HAAAAH?"

Udah tahukan itu reaksi siapa aja. Sementara Mamori dan yang lain ikut mendekat untuk melihatpun menujukkan reaksi yang berbeda-beda. Mereka semua kaget, karena meski pun Hiruma atau Agon tidak pernah menyebut siapa pasangan mereka, semua orang tahu kalau Hiruma itu milik Clifford sementara Agon itu milik Mr. Don.

"Ya ampun." Ucap Mamori sambil nepok jidatnya karena dia dan Musashi sudah diminta Clifford untuk mengawasi Hiruma. Bukannya Clifford tidak percaya pada Hiruma, hanya saja terkadang(baca:sering) Hiruma melakukan sesuatu tanpa peduli dengan konsekuensinya. Sementara Musashi hanya geleng-geleng melihat kabar yang WOW tapi tidak WOW baginya.

Ditempat lain tepatnya Shinryujin, Unsui hanya mengelus dada melihat berita di facebooknya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada adiknya setelah Mr. Don tahu tentang hal ini. Ikkyu yang juga melihatnya langsung membenturkan keningnya yang seluas lapangan amefuto ke tembok saking shock dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia baca.

 **~The Bored Devil & The Annoyed Demon~**

SKIP TIME

Sementara itu dibelahan bumi lain, Clifford, Mr. Don dan anggota pentagram lainnya baru saja selesai packing, setalah empat minggu menjalani latihan neraka, mereka akan kembali ke dorm mereka. Memikirkan soal latihan neraka Clifford baru ingat kalau dia belum menghubungi Hiruma selama satu bulan, entah keusilan apa lagi yang akan atau telah dilakukan Hiruma kali ini, Clifford pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Hiruma. Tepat saat dia akan menekan tobol dial Panther memanggilnya.

"Hei Cliff, have you see your FB?"

"Not yet, why?"

"There is big news."

"What is it?"

"Just see your account."

Menuruti saran Panther, Clifford pun membuka akun facebooknya. Setelah menelusuri berita beberapa hari yang dia lewatkan Clifford melihatnya

 **Jyuumonji has up load a picture**

Jyuumonji, Hiruma Youichi and 76 others like this Like . Comment . Share .

Terlihat sebuah foto Hiruma dan Agon yang nampak seperti pasangan yang berciuman. Clifford masih belum memberi reaksi yang berarti.

 **Jyuumomji has up load a video**

Kongo Agon, Hiruma Youichi and 157 others like this Like . Comment . Share .

Disini terekam interaksi Agon dan Hiruma yang terlihat tidak biasa, mengingat mereka kalau bertemu bawaannya seperti kucing dan anjing. Clifford mulai merasa kesal, dengannya saja Hiruma tidak pernah bicara semanis itu. Memangnya apa hubungan Hiruma dan Agon?. Dan pertanyaan Clifford terjawab oleh

 **Hiruma Youichi is in relationship with Kongo Agon**

Like . 199 Comment .

 **Kongo Agong is in relationship with Hiruma Youichi**

Like . 59 Comment .

Oke, putus sudah urat kesabaran Clifford, Hiruma adalah **MILIKNYA** dan bukan Agon yang selalu Hiruma panggil Gimbal Sialan. Dengan langkang yang lebar dan aura yang mencekam, Clifford menghampiri Mr. Don yang ternyata juga sudah terlebih dulu melihat berita itu, dapat dilihat dari handphone yang kini hanya tinggal serpihan-serpihan tidak berguna karena hancur oleh gengaman Mr. Don.

"I don't care who start this shit, but I really will punish him." Ucap Mr. Don dengan aura angkernya.

"I think I know who it is, so let me punish him myself, just punish your uke." Balas Clifford sambil memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut karena memikirkan tingkah Hiruma.

"Deal."

"Just wait, my little devil." Ucap Clifford sambil menyeringai angker. Dan mereka berdua langsung menuju mobil limo yang baru dipanggil oleh Mr. Don dan langsung menuju bandara dimana jet pribadi Mr. Don sudah menunggu.

 **~The Bored Devil & The Annoyed Demon~**

Sementara itu team Deimon (minus Hiruma dan Musashi) dan Shinryuujin (minus Agon) kini tengah berendam di onsen umum setelah sebelumnya mereka bergelimpangan di lapangan bagai onggokan mayat setelah melakukan menu latih tanding yang amat sangat melelahkan. Sementara duo setan dan iblis beserta Musashi berada di onsen privet yang Hiruma pesan khusus. Saat mereka tengah bersantai menikmati air hangat yang merilekskan otot-otot mereka tiba-tiba phonsel Hiruma berbunyi tapi dibiarkan oleh Hiruma.

"Tidak kau jawab?" Tanya Musashi.

"Hn." Jawab Hiruma ambigu tanpa berniat untuk menjawab panngilan tersebut.

"Kalau tidak salah phoneselmu sudah berdiring sejak kemarin." Ucap Musashi.

"Urusai." Balas Hiruma dengan cuek.

"Aku paham dengan jalan pikiran Hiruma yang memang suka berulah saat dia sedang merindukan Clifford," ucap Musashi yang langsung disangkal oleh Hiruma.

"Hei, aku tidak pernah bilang hal seperti itu, pak tua sialan." Sangkal Hiruma yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Musashi.

"Tapi Agon, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan berulah sama jika sedang merindukan Mr. Don." Kata Musashi yang tentu saja akan disangkal oleh Agon.

"APA KAU BILANG, SAMPAH? AKU TIDAK MERINDUKANNYA, AKU HANYA INGIN MEMBERINYA PELAJARAN KARENA DIA MENGHILANG BEGITU SAJA, JADI JANGAN SOK TAHU, SAMPAH!" sangkal Agon denga suara yang dapat merusak telinga.

"Dasar uke-uke tsunder." Gumam Musashi yang ternyata masih didengar oleh Agon dan Hiruma.

"APA KAU BILANG SAMPAH/PAK TUA SIALAN!?" Bentak Agon dan Hiruma bersamaan yang berakhir dengan tabokan manis dari Agon dan Hiruma dengan hasil Musashi yang K.O mengambang dionsen. Bukan karena Musashi lemah tapi tabokan dikepala dari quarter back dan running back tersebut itu cukup untuk membuat Musashi pusing. Kegiatan pembantaian Musashi terhenti saat phonsel Hiruma berbunyi untuk kesekian kali, dan kali ini Hiruma memutuskan untuk menjawabnya.

"Hn?" tanya Hiruma.

" _Don't 'Hn' me, you little brat."_ Jawab Clifford dengan nada geram.

"Then?"

" _What the hell that damn status means?"_

"That's mean what its mean."

" _Don't try to humor me."_

"I did not."

" _Where the hell are you now? And don't tell me you're with HIM."_

"I ain't telling you where I am and yes I am with Agon-kun, if that's what you mean."

" _Yoichi, tell me where are you now?"_ Tanya Clifford dengan nada serius.

"I still ain't telling you, bye." Jawab Hiruma dan langsung mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Hiruma sempat merasa ragu untuk melanjutkan rencananya saat mendengar Clifford memanggilnya dengan namanya dan bukan bocah, bocah nakal, atau sejenisnya. Melihat ekspresi Hiruma yang berubah sedikit aneh, Agon mulai sedikit penasaran.

"Hei sampah, berapa persen tingkat keberhasilan rencana ini?"

"Kemunkinan dihajar oleh mereka 40% untukmu, 20% untukku."

"Kenapa kemungkinanku dihajar lebih tinggi?"

"Karena sememu lebih barbar."

"APA KATAMU!?" Teriak Agon tidak terima semenya dikatai barbar.

"Itu kenyataan gimbal sialan, dan berhanti berteriak padaku." Balas Hiruma dengan cueknya.

"Lalu kemungkinan lainnya?"

"Kemungkinan si raksasa sialan akan lebih sering menghubungimu 73%,"

"Hanya 73%?"

"Diamlah, masih untung ada kemajuan," Gerutu Hiruma.

"Lalu kemungkinan mereka menyusul kemari?"

"Kemungkinan mereka menyusul ke tempat ini…"

"100%." Potong Musashi dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Jangan memotong ucapanku, pak tua sialan." Ucap Hiruma dengan kesal. "Dan kenapa kau yakin sekali mereka akan datang kemari? Aku bahkan tidak memberi tahu dimana lokasi kita saat ini." Lanjut Hiruma.

"Kau lupa kalau Clifford punya GPS hidup yang akan dengan senang hati melacakmu bernama Anezaki Mamori?" Tanya Musashi.

"Dasar maneger sialan." Gerutu Hiruma saat mengingat maneger timnya yang kadang diragukan ada dipihak siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Dan sebagai bukti ucapanku, coba kau lihat dibelakangmu." Ucap Musashi sambil menunjuk dua orang yang berdiri dibelakang Hiruma dan Agon dengan dagunya, yang tentu saja sukses membuat Hiruma dan Agon langsung pucat seketika.

'Shit!'

'Fuck!'

Kira-kira itulah umpatan Hiruma dan Agon sesaat sebelum menengok kebelakang mereka dan melihat Clifford dan Mr. Don tengah mendeat glare mereka berdua dengan aura yang sangat angker.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai bersenang-senang?" Tanya Clifford dengan ekspresi datarnya yang entah kenapa terlihat mengerikan.

"Karena sekang saatnya hukuman kalian, bocah." Lanjut Mr. Don dengan seringai yang sungguh mengerikan. Dan sesaat setelah Mr. Don menyelesaikan ucapannya, tanpa peringatan dia langsung mengangkat Agon dari kolam onsen dan memanggulnya seperti karung beras, tanpa mempredulikan Agon yang masih dalam keadaan naked.

"Hei, turunkan aku sialan!." Protes Agon sembil sedikit meronta.

"Diam, atau kau mau ku hukum disini?" Ancam Mr. Don.

"Apa matamu buta? aku tidak memakai apapun sialan." Protes Agon yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Mr. Don yang kini tengah membawanya keluar kolam onsen.

"Setidaknya beri aku handuk, brengsek!" Umpatan Agon yang berada di ruang ganti dapat terdengar dari onsen sebelum benar-benar hening.

Sementara itu di dalam onsen masih ada Hiruma dan Clifford yang tengah menatap Hiruma dengan inten.

"Hei, Musashi, bisa kau sebutkan masalah apa saja yang sudah dibuat bocah ini?" Tanya Clifford dengan pandangan masih mengarah pada Hiruma.

"Selain hal yang terpampang di facebook, beberapa kali keluar dengan Agon dan melipat gandakan latihan kami, kurasa tidak ada hal lain." Jawab Musashi dengan santai sambil berjalan keluar dari onsen, karena hal terakhir yang ingin dia lihat adalah melihat sesi hukuman yang diberikan Clifford untuk Hiruma.

Setelah memastikan Musashi telah meniggalkan onsen, Clifford langsung menarik Hiruma dari kolam onsen lalu menutupi tubuh Hiruma dengan handuk besar yang sebelumnya ia ambil dari ruang ganti dan langsung mengangkat tubuh Hiruma dengan bridal style yang tentu saja mendapat protes dari Hiruma.

"Hei, turunkan aku hidung pensil sialan." Perintah Hiruma sambil mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Apakah begitu cara berbicara pada sememu, hn? Atau kau lebih suka dengan bocah gimbal itu?" Tanya Clifford dengan suara angker dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada Hiruma setiap kali Hiruma meronta.

"Karena kau menyebalkan, turunkan aku, fucking pointed nose dan setidaknya Agon tidak akan menggendongku seperti wanita." Jawab Hiruma masih meronta tanpa mempedulikan aura Clifford yang semakin angker saat mendengar Hiruma menyebut nama Agon.

Clifford mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar yang telah ia sewa sebelum menjemput Hiruma di onsen, karena ia yakin kamar yang disewa oleh Hiruma saat ini sedang dignaka Mr. Don dan Agon. Cliffor membuka pintu geser kamarnya dengan kakinya dan langsung menjatuhkan Hiruma pada futon yang telah disiapkan oleh pelayan kamar.

"Tidak bisakah kau meneurunkanku dengan man-Hmmph…" Protesan Hiruma terputus saat bibirnya dilumat oleh Clifford. Hiruma mencoba untuk mendorong Clifford namun tidak membuahkan hasil, sebaliknya saat ini lidah Clifford tengah menjelajah mulut pedas Hiruma yang uniknya Clifford mersa mulut Hiruma adalah mulut termanis yang pernah ia rasakan. Setelah lidah mereka saling mencoba untuk mendominasi yang dimenangkan oleh Clifford, mereka mengakhiri pagutan mereka karena kebutuhan oksigen. Hiruma langsung mengambil oksigen yang ia butuhkan dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. Sementara Clifford hanya memperhatikan Hiruma sebelum akhirnya menyerang perpotongan leher Hiruma, yang membuat Hiruma harus menahan suara aneh yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Why you holding your voice, you know I like to hear your moan?" Tanya Clifford ditelinga Hiruma.

"Don't dare you to leave any visible mark."

"Oh, but I intend to. I want everyone know that you're mine, and mine only." Balas Clifford yang langsung memberikan kiss mark pada leher Hiruma.

"Such possessive." Ucap Hiruma dengan seringai dibibirnya.

"I am," Jawab Clifford "And now time for your punishment, Yoichi-Chan." Lanjut Clifford yang akan kembali menyerang Hiruma.

"Not now, I'm tired, I just finish my training." Protes Hiruma yang berusaha menahan tubuh Clifford dengan kedua tangannya agar Clifford tidak menindihnya.

"So I do." Balas Clifford yang langsung meraih kedua tangan Hiruma dan memeganginya ke atas kepala Hiruma dengan satu tangan dan langsung menyerang putting Hiruma setelah sebelumya menyingkirkan handuk yang menutupi tubuh Hiruma.

"Clifford wait-ahng…" Dan protes Hiruma kembali tidak diindahkan oleh Clifford.

Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Hiruma dan juga Agon yang bernasib sama dengan Hiruma.

 **~The Bored Devil & The Annoyed Demon~**

Keesokan harinya baik Hiruma maupun Agon sama-sama tidak dapat keluar dari kamar masing-masing. Penyebabnya sudah jelas kerena pertama mereka tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan normal untuk paling tidak dua atau tiga hari kedepan, kedua mereka sama-sama sedang bad mood dengan seme masing-masing.

 **Mr. Don & Agon room**

"Will you stop sulking?"

"I'm not sulking, I mad at you, you pervert." Jawab Agon yang kini tengah dikelilingi oleh aura kelam.

"I surprised that word come from you." Ucap Mr. Don yang langsung memdapat death glare dari Agon yang kali ini sedikit membuat Mr. Don agak cemas, karena death glare yang diberikan Agon saat ini seolah mengancam 'jatah' Mr. Don kalau sampai dia salah bicara.

"Ok, now tell me what I did wrong?"

"You just put me at your soulder like a sack,"

"Just it?"

"I was complatly naked, in case you are forget." Gerutu Agon dengan aura angker.

"It was one of your punishments, but don't worries I won't do something like that again."

"You won't do it no metter what?"

"I won't, except in privet."

"Hn."

"So, the conclusion is you don't mind with the rough sex, do you?"

BUAGH

Dan pertanyaan Mr. Don pun dihadiahi pukulan telak didagu sang running back.

 **Clifford's & Hiruma's room**

Pagi yang cerah Clifford sedikit bermaslah karena saat ia membuka matanya ia disambut dengan wajah cemberut dan death glare dari ukenya yang saat ini ada dipelukannya.

"Why are you glearing at me like that?" Tanya Clifford menatap mata Hiruma

"You force me." Jawab Hiruma dengan aura yang tidak kalah kelam dari Agon.

"That's why it called punishment, brat."

"You also mark me at the place that I can't hide it."

"Because that was the purpose, little brat."

"Will you cut it out?"

"What?" Tanya Clifford yang tidak mengerti maksud Hiruma.

"Stop calling me brat or little brat, I have a name, you damn fucking pointed nose." Protes Hiruma yang mulai sebal dengan cara Clifford memanggilnya.

"Then call my name and I'll do the same for you." Balas Clifford dengan tenang yang membuat Hiruma diam dengan bibir mengerucut sebal.

"I call your name…sometime." Ucap Hiruma agak ragu, karena setelah diingat-ingat dia jarang sekali memanggil kekasihnya dengan benar.

"And so I do. I even do it more often than you." Balas Clifford yang membuat Hiruma terdiam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Say my name." Minta Clifford pada Hiruma setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu dengan namamu semalam."

"Aku juga sudah memanggilmu semalam, tapi aku ingin kau mengucapkan namaku sekarang." Ucap Clifford.

"But…"

"No but, just say it." Potong Clifford yang sudah mulai gemas dengan tingkah Hiruma. Sementara Hiruma hanya menggit bibir bawahnya, jujur saja dia agak gugup dan hal ini hanya terjadi jika dia hanya dengan Clifford yang memandangnya dengan tatapan intens.

"Apa sebegitu sulitnya menyebut namaku?" Tanya Clifford saat Hiruma tak kunjung menyebut namanya.

"No."

"Then?"

"It's just…"

"Ok, I'll go, I need to catch up with the plane." Ucap Clifford saat Hiruma tidak kunjung memberikan jawaban.

"Wait! Aren't you going to stay?"

"It's not like you want me to stay."

"I never say you can leave." Ucap Hiruma.

"Why I need your permition? It's not like I special or important to you."

"But you are."

"How could I know?"

"I never let anyone touch me." Jawab Hiruma.

"Yet, you still can't say my name."

"…"

"Right, I'll just go." Ucap Clifford sambil beranjak dari futon yang ia tempati dengan Hiruma.

"Wait!" Seru Hiruma, namun Clifford tidak menggubris dan mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya dan beranjak keluar kamar.

"Cliff." Panggil Hiruma, dan panggilan itu cukup untuk membuat Clifford menghentikan langkahnya.

"Clifford!" Seru Hiruma yang merasa panic saat melihat Clifford akan melangkah pergi. Hiruma langsung menundukkan kepalanya saat merasakan wajahnya mulai menghangat.

"See, it's not that hard, Yoichi." Ucap Clifford yang kini sudah kembali duduk di futon Hiruma dan memeluk Hiruma. Ucapan Clifford hanya dibalas Hiruma dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah seragam timnya dipelukan Clifford, dan tentu saja hal itu tidak luput dari pengamatan Clifford.

"Oh I love you Yoichi." Ucap Clifford yang melihat ekspresi Hiruma hanya dengan menyebut nama Clifford.

"Hm."

"Yoichi." Ucap Clifford saat tidak mendapat balasan yang jelas dari Hiruma.

"Ugh…I-I love you too…Cliff." Jawab Hiruma dengan wajah yang sudah merona hebat. 'fuck, it's so damn embrassing.' Batin Hiruma yang merasa wajahnya memanas hebat.

"Oh Yoichi, you have no idea how so damn cute you are right now." Ucap Clifford sambil mengecup kening Hiruma dengan gemas.

"Shut up." Gerutu Hiruma yang masih berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang masih terasa hangat karena aliran darahnya yang sepertinya berkumpul dikedua pipinya.

'So damn adorable.' Batin Clifford melihat setiap ekspresi Hiruma.

 **THE END**

 **OMAKE**

Sementara itu di kamar anggota Deimon dan Shinryuujin, Musashi dan Unsui disuguhi pemandangan pagi hari yang sangat mengenaskan. Para anggota Deimon terlihat seperti orang yang tidak tidur semalam suntuk karena mengalami mimpi terburuk yang pernah mereka alami, mata mereka merah dengan kantung mata menghitam dan gumaman absurd yang sangat tidak jelas. Disisi yang lain terlihat anggota Shinryuujin yang terlihat seperti orang sekarat yang kesulitan bahkan hanya untuk bernafas, bahkan Ikkyu terlihat seperti orang step yang sedang kejang.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanya Unsui yang merasa heran dengan tikah laku absurd anggotanya dan anggota Deimon. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Sena hanya memberikan secarik kertas dengan tangan bergetar hebat kepada Musashi. Setalah membacanya barulah Musashi dan Unsui paham dengan kondisi anggota mereka.

'Damn it.' Rutuk Musashi dan Unsui dalam batin mereka.

 **Extra Training Menu**

 **100 laps around the field**

 **150 push up**

 **100 back up**

 **100 sit up**

 **Bench press min. 50 kg, special for lineman min. 100 kg**

Bahkan mereka berdua mulai merasa pusing sebelum menyelesaikan membaca tulisan pada kertas tersebut. Dan saat itulah mereka setuju,

'Never let a devil get bored especially when he has a demon as his partner in crime.' Batin seluruh manusia yang sekarang tengah terkapar diruangan tersebut.

 **REAL END**

Shiroi : Done, I think this is the longest oneshoot that I ever write so far.

Hiruma : And why the hell I end up as uke again?

Shiroi : Saa~, in my point of view…you are too cute and sweet for seme, so…

Hiruma : I'm not cute or sweet, fucking crazy author.

Shiroi : Oh why thank you.

Hiruma : Why the hell you thank me?

Shiroi : Because you just call me crazy author.

Hiruma : Are you an idiot?

Shiroi : No, I just little off my head. Hehehe ^_^

Clifford : Just forget those two, give your comment at the review coloum bellow.

Shiroi : Any advice and suggestion are welcome, especial for the grammatical, thank you for read it and see you next, ^_^


End file.
